Summer Romance
by roza m belicova
Summary: Life was seemingly perfect. Engaged to the most edible bachelor... Perfect best friend. Loving family... But life always has other plans... A break up? Best friend gone? Family is busy? What else would I do... Go to Baia Russia of course... What will I find? Come and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey, guys! This right here is just something I came up with. I was thinking that my cousins were about to leave very soon and that actually made it clear to me that the summer was about to end! So, why not do something like this? Hope you like, this would be a short story depending on your response! So if you all want more, you know what to do!

Me: Rose, do the disclaimer.

Rose: No! can't you see I'm busy here?

Me: *rolls eyes and threatens to have Lissa compel her*

Dimitri: Roza, just do it, love.

Rose: Roza doesn't own the Vampire Academy, she only wishes she did.

Summer Romance.

Chapter 1.

RPOV.

When you're engaged to LA's most eligible bachelor, you tend to spend every waking moment with him whether you want to or not, not only that but all the paparazzi that comes with his fame. My fiancé Adrian Ivashkov was just that. With his handsome good looks and devil may care grin, he was every girl's fantasy. I was very much used to the looks he got everywhere we went. Whether it was a date at a fancy restaurant or one at a grungy run down diner, he drove women crazy. He to, was very much aware of those looks, to my dismay. He always told me in my moments of jealousy that I was over reacting. I knew he was right. From the day he met me and we started dating, he paid attention to none of the other girls. It was like I was the only girl on the planet in his eyes. Don't get me wrong, Adrian was a major flirt, and he would hang out with my best friend since kindergarten, Lissa, but that was all he ever did. Adrian was a very famous model, and I was just a normal girl. I worked in my parents' karate school but I was good at my job. The normal life was sometimes all I craved, and that wasn't very easy to achieve when you're engaged to someone like Adrian. Nevertheless, I loved him and he loved me in return.

I met Adrian a few years ago thanks to my friend Lissa. Lissa wasn't a model or even very famous for that fact, but her parents were and because of that, she had many connections with many famous people. She also had a lot of money because her family, the Dragomirs were very powerful and rich. My family weren't very rich, but we weren't poor either. We were somewhere in the middle. It was odd that us two would be so close. I had always told myself I had a good life. I had many childhood friends, a good house, got home cooked meals, had family dinners every night, and I could always ask my parents for anything. They would always find a way to give it to me. I supposed that had to be because I was an only child, but my family small as it was, was very close, and there wasn't anything we wouldn't do for each other. When Lissa's parents and brother died in a car accident a few years ago, she moved in with us. Her family wasn't very big, but they had once been one of the most powerful families, and much like mine, her family had always been close. That was why Lissa fit in so well with us. Maybe it also had something to do with our constant sleepovers, play dates and just spending time together at my place. I may not have had a sister while growing up, but Lissa was more a sister to me than anyone ever could've been. I knew my parents saw her as there other daughter, and sometimes when my father introduced us, he would introduce her as such. Lissa used to being polished would just smile. Though deep inside I knew she was grateful.

This summer however, things weren't as they seemed. Adrian and I were suddenly on a break and Lissa was going to spend the summer with her boyfriend, Christian. The two hooked up in freshman year of high school and had been inseparable ever since. At first, Christian annoyed me, and I didn't like him very much but as the time passed, we became very close. Now, Christian was like a brother to me. That didn't mean I wouldn't hurt him if he hurt Lissa though. She was and always had been my first priority ever since kindergarten when I'd chucked a book at our teacher and call her a factious basted. It was beyond cruel to make 5 year olds spell Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasalisa Dragomir. Adrian had said that we had too much going on right now, and maybe taking a break wouldn't be such a bad thing. I was mad at him so I acted impulsively as I always did when I was mad. Instead of telling him that our relationship should be more important than any gig he could ever get, I'd just agreed. Now, this left me bored out of my mind for the summer. I could just stay home with my mom and dad, but well, that wasn't very much fun.

Groaning, I pulled up a map on Google and picked a random country. Using the method my father always used when we went on family vacations, I picked a random place. Baia Russia. I did some research on Baia, That place was lovely. It was a small town, but you could find everything there. I smiled to myself. I would be going off to Russia. I'd always wanted to go; I just hadn't made the time to do so. But now, there was nothing stopping me. It was just what I needed. A summer trip that would help clear my head and help me with some very important decisions. Maybe I could even work on my tan in the process.

A/N

So, what did you think? Want more? If you do, then, review! Please? :D So, is Rose going to Russia a good idea? What's up with her and Adrian? Is it really because of a gig that they went on a break or is their more to this story? Review guys? They make me happy,

XX

Roza


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hey, guys! You all are totally amazing and mind blowing! Your response to the last chapter, wow! Thank you so much. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorite or followed! You are the reason I'm updating this, in all honesty I hadn't planned to do so until the weekend, so thank yourselves!

Rose: Roza still doesn't own the vampire academy! She only wish she did.

Me: sighs. True that. :D

Summer Romance.

Chapter 2.

RPOV.

"Kiz, you know you could just stay and hang out with your mom and I." I nearly rolled my eyes at my Father, he had been trying to convince me to stay for the last hour, even though he knew it was not working. The look in my mother's eyes stopped me from mocking him though. As I'd stated earlier, my family was pretty close, there was no need to hurt his feelings, he just wanted his daughter around. Sometimes though, my parents were too much to handle, like when they seemed to forget that I was not a baby anymore, and I could take care of myself. My father was forever over protective and my mom, well she was just the same, except where my father feared boys hurting me my mother feared me ruining my reputation. Many said she and I were very much alike in personality so we didn't always see eye to eye, we had had plenty of arguments to prove this. But the look on her face right now was one of a mother who didn't want to let go. I could not help but feel slightly guilty.

"Come on old man. Stay and hang out with you and mom? That phrase is no longer cool by the way, actually it never was." He rolled his eyes. And my mother shook her head. I was just glad they had not taken the comment to heart.

"What's wrong with hanging out with us Rose?" He asked looking a bit put out. I could list a million things, but I just shook my head. He did not need to know what they were. Plus he was just trying to keep his only child around, I had to keep telling myself that they were doing this because they loved me, not because they were trying to ruin my life.

"Mom, you ok?" It took her a few minutes to realize that I was talking to her. God why were they doing this to me, I felt like I was breaking their hearts.

"Fine, sweetheart." I sighed and made a grand gesture with my hands. Was she seriously going to guilt trip me. I needed this, and I needed to get out on my own, it was for my own good.

"You guys, come on! I'll only be gone for the summer. You will be so busy with each other you wouldn't even realize I'm gone." I gave them both a pointed look. I mean I had been spending a lot of time with Adrian before. Just his name made something shoot through me. Ugh stop thinking about that Rose.

"I doubt that," They both said. I didn't believe that in the slightest either, but at this point I would say anything to get out of this conversation. As could be imagined, I had told my parents about my summer trip, and they weren't very happy. I didn't blame them though, I never strayed too far from the nest. We always spent the summer together, no matter what this little birdy always came home for the summer, it was like it was in my DNA. It was a bit of a family tradition, though it was only us three. I really wouldn't put it passed those two to fly to Russia and say that they forgot that I was going to be there, god I really hoped they did not do that. I was about to say something else, but the doorbell rang putting an end to a very stupid argument. One I was sure they would be bringing up again.

My mother stood and went to open the door. When I heard who was at the door, I rolled my eyes yet another time. Five minutes later, she made her appearance. I stood as she flew into my arms. Anyone looking at us from the outside would think we never saw each other when in all actuality, we saw each other everyday. Her jade green eyes sparkled as she looked at me. She was always so happy to see me. I mean I was happy too but she was just over the top.

"Hi, Liss." I said smiling at her, her excitement was contagious. "Did you just get laid or something?" A pink flush spread over her face. My mother gave me a glare but walked away. She knew better than to comment on it, it would only make things worse.

"What the hell, Rose Can't a girl hug her best friend?" I snickered expecting to have Christian walk in at any moment. That way I could pick on him too.

"He's not here. He had a shift." I blinked, semi confused. Christian worked with me at my parents karate studio, but I hadn't realized that he had the late shift today. I sighed and sat down on the sofa pulling her down with me.

"Ok, so what's got you so excited then?" Lissa was usually an excited happy person, it was who she was. Her bubbly nature always drew people to her, but there was something else today. And I had a feeling it was big.

"I just found out where Christian and I are going!" She was bouncing in her seat, I had to contain myself because I actually wanted to know where Christian was taking her. He had told me before it was going to be awesome.

"OMG, Liss! Where?" Up until recently, the love birds didn't know where to go on vacation. I thought they would've gone to one of the Dragomir's summerhouses, but I couldn't be more wrong.

"We're heading to Russia. A small town called Baia to be exact." I froze. Lissa's intelligent gaze flicked to me some of her earlier excitement dimming. I could not help but wonder what my face was showing.

"What, what did I do?" She seemed truly concerned that she had done something wrong. I shook my head. She didn't know. Of course she didn't. She'd just walked in. And I was not sure how I felt about this.

A/N

Ooooh! Is Lissa and Christian going to Russia a good idea? Any ideas why they chose Russia? Maybe they've got some unfinished business or family memories, or maybe it's more of a Christian's got family there kind of thing? Oh whatever the reason, is it going to affect Rose's trip? Only one way to have your say, guys. Review, please? They make me happy,

XX

Roza.


	3. Authors Note

_**Hey peeps this is Mitroselove, Roza's beta. She wanted me to let you all know that she is trying her hardest to get some chapters ready for you. But her computer decided to be stupid. She had someone fix it for her, but they did it all wrong. Hopefully she will have it back and running this week, and we can get you all some chapters up! She really appreciates everything, the love, reviews, and PM's. But right now she cannot get onto fanfiction. Please be patient with us and I can assure you we will have some goodness coming soon!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Mitroselove xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 3

A/N

Hello, Lovelies! It's been a while did you all miss me? :D I can never get tired of saying thank you! You always blow me away with your response! I love you all even my guest reviewers! Thanks to everyone who has favorite, followed or reviewed! This chapter is for all of you amazing people!

To my beta, Mitroselove, who really isn't just my beta but a really great friend, I love you Hun! Your badass editing skills never cease to amaze me! Thank you! I swear it she's as protective of my stories as I am if not more! You all really don't wanna mess with her, :D I hope this chapter makes you feel better. As some of you may know, she's still sick. So, how about reading and reviewing on her stories? Reviews can make anything better.

Dimitri: Roza doesn't own the Va series, she only wish she did. Also, she wishes she owned me.

Rose: Back the hell off! He's mine!

Me: Rolls eyes. I know that, but I still love him! So do my readers! :D Sorry guys, this is just me being crazy! Ok ok, on with the chapter

Summer Romance.

Chapter 3.

"Please fasten your seat belts, eturn all lap tables back to their original position, and bring all seats to the upward position, we are about to begin our descend." The pilot announced over the intercom, in both Russian and English. I smiled and did as told. I was excited about this, even if Russian was not a language I understood that well, but I was working on it. Lissa, Christian and I were all on the same flight simply because we were all going to the same place and thought that it would be a good idea. Of course, Lissa could have made arrangements to take her family's private jet, but she hadn't claiming that she wanted to do this the usual way, whatever that may mean. She had asked me though if I wanted her to make the arrangements for me but I declined. This trip was something special; it was more than me just getting away from home and the mess with Adrian. This was me heading out for the first time without having my parents close by.

I was excited for it and I was not going to take any short cuts. We were all traveling in first class deciding that we would go all out, and to me it was all out. I did not ever leave home without mom and dad and when we travelled it was definitely not first class. Lissa and Christian may be going to the same town as me, but they had obviously made their own plans much like I had. I was at least glad that I would have some kind of normalcy with Lissa being close by despite what I said. She had wanted to change their destination when she found out that I was already going there, but I had managed to convince her otherwise. I did not want them to ruin their vacation for me. Plus I knew this place was big enough where they could run off and do their own thing, without having to run into me.

As we made our way through customs, a feeling of pure elation hit me. I had not been a very big fan of long flights, it was boring and the seats were never comfortable. It felt great to be on solid ground again. It took me a while to adjust to the buzz of conversation around me. There seemed to be people everywhere all speaking Russian or other foreign languages. I myself had managed to learn Russian, but I was no expert. No, that was Lissa's territory. I knew enough to get around though but I mostly paid attention to the Russian swear words. Neither Lissa nor my teacher wanted to teach me them but Google translate worked wonders. The internet was good for 2 things, school and porn.

"Rose," Lissa squealed excitedly. She was always so into everything, she had nearly broken my ear drums on many occasions.

"Yeah Liss?"

"Wanna go have lunch with us before we split up?" That actually sounded great. Plus maybe they could help me find out where I was and where I was suppose to go. I had no sense of direction.

"Well, you know I never turn down food," I said. And it was true, I would sit down and shut up anytime food was involved.

"Yeah, you eat like a man!" Christian just had to get his two sense in. I swear sometimes I had no idea why Lissa was dating him, he was such a pain in the ass.

"Shut it sparky. I eat more than you so does that make you less of a man?" I laughed at my own joke. Christian was tall and slightly lanky. He was most definitely not what I would call a manly man.

"Manliness is not measured by stuff like that Rose/ It's measured by the junk in your…" Oh god what the hell I had to stop this.

"Okay!" I said loudly. "I do not need to hear about your junk, Christian!" Lissa blushed slightly and rolled her eyes. This is how we always were, she was use to it, but I was not. He drove me crazy.

"Can we just go already?" She asked with a sigh. "You 2 are worse than 2 year olds!" Christian wrapped an arm around her waist in an attempt to calm her. She promptly grabbed my hand as some guy walked up to help carry out our luggage.

Later at the café, I found myself staring around. This place was truly beautiful. I had forgotten just how beautiful. I had came to Russia once with my parents and Liss but that had been years ago before I'd even met Adrian. That and I did not even attempt to know the language then, I had been so lost, it was why I had come back with an urge to learn Russian. I figured some day I would come back and impress some Russian man.

And speaking of Adrian, something or rather someone caught my attention. I couldn't see much, only a head of messy brown hair but that was enough to awaken my suspicions, but I had to be imagining it right? I mean he was back where ever the hell he was, not Russia. Lissa looked over at me a question in her eyes. I nodded. Christian stood and Lissa promptly pulled him back down.

"Are you crazy? We don't even know if that's him." I was pretty sure it was indeed him, but I didn't say that. Christian's eyes flashed blue fire. He never liked Adrian and this was a bad situation, I was making good progress and this trip was suppose to be good for me.

"I'm pretty sure that's him, Liss. He does have an unlimited amount of money, you know."

"You guys," I hissed. "Stop with your foolish arguing." I would have said more if the person my eyes were trained on hadn't turned around revealing what I had already thought.

A/N

OMG! What the hell is going on? Why is Adrian in Russia? Is this a coincidence? Leave me your thoughts in a review, you know they make me happy, until next time,

XXX

Roza


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Hey guys! Thank you a million times and more for all the love and support! You all are the best readers a girl could ask for! I love you all so much! Much love to my guest reviewers! I wish I could pm you and thank you personally but since I can't, let me just say thank you!

To my amazing, fabulous and just plain awesome beta, Mitrioselove, thanks sooooooo much for all the work you put in to this story! I can never get tired of saying thank you! And yet saying thank you doesn't even begin to show just how grateful I am!

Dimitri: Roza owns none of us; we belong to the talented and amazing Richelle Meed. Roza only plays with us and uses us for her own amusement and that of you her readers whom she loves. She owns only the plot.

Summer Romance.

Chapter 4.

When in a foreign country or anywhere that is out of your comfort zone, there are certain things you just don't do. When the entire world knew you as the fiancé of Adrian Ivashkov, and the paparazzi left you alone only taking photos or interviews when you went out with your fiancé because you never gave them a reason to come after you, jumping over a table in a cafe was probably not the best thing to do especially when you were trying to stay out of the lime light.

None of that registered to me though as Adrian turned around his brows rising in surprise when he looked straight into my dark eyes. As it turned out, jumping over the table was the first and only thing that popped into my head. It was not that I wanted to have some grand reunion in the middle of St Petersberg Russia, no I wanted to rip the head of the blond that stood next to Adrian off then I would break Adrian's pretty face.

Unfortunately, or fortunately I guess depending on how you looked at it, I didn't make it that far. Lissa put a restraining hand on my shoulder. I could've simply shrugged off her hand but I didn't. Her hand was warm against my skin the heat of her palm flowing through to me even through my tank top and hoody. It was the only thing that kept me grounded at that moment. She met my gaze her eyes seeming to say don't start something. I wanted to scream at her, telling her I had to. This was not right, how could he be doing this?

I balled my hands into fists shooting daggers at the blond girl. God I fucking hated her so much. She wore a knee length white dress paired with a black cardigan and a pair of strappy sandals that grudgingly, I had to admit complemented her outfit perfectly. She looked like she was ready to take on anything but most of all she looked like she belonged in an office or lab somewhere. All she needed was the white coat and she would be perfect for the job. Fuck why did she have to look so perfect. I knew I looked like a bum, my jeans even had rips in them, and they were not for fashion, they were just well worn.

"Hi there Rosebud." Adrian said smiling slightly at me. "Fancy seeing you here." I really just wanted to slap him.

"I could say the same, Adrian. What are you even doing here and when does we're on a break mean that it's okay to go messing around behind my back?" I asked a slight tremor in my voice.

He was the one after all who wanted to go on a break. Maybe I had gotten it all wrong but he told me things would work themselves out. Hell, I still wore my ring. Both because I didn't want the paparazzi to get suspicious, and because well, I could not bring myself to take it off. His eyes softened and the tension faded from his posture. My uneasiness increased. Was he really about to tell me he wasn't cheating? Was he just about to say this girl was only a friend who was helping him with whatever his next movie was? Was I over reacting here? Another glance at blondie sent those reassurances flying right out the window. She, like me looked uneasy. She looked like she wanted to say something but she said nothing. Apparently, she thought Adrian would do a better job of saying whatever it was she wanted to say.

"This," Adrian said taking blondie's hand, "Is Sydney. She just got out of med school and this is her first assignment. She's a nurse in a small town here." Dear lord, if he said the name of said town was Baia I was going to have an anxiety attack. He didn't appear as if he was about to say more though so I relaxed slightly. Lissa had dragged Christian a few feet back and I could hear her talking him down in hushed whispers.

"Adrian wouldn't cheat on her Chris, no matter what you think of him. I've known him longer than either of you." Christian scoffed but he didn't argue. He only said:

"Liss, people change."I was starting to think the same thing, and I never agreed with Christian.

"Rose," Adrian said capturing my immediate attention. "There's something I have to tell you." I looked at him to continue but he looked away. Sydney walked away to the counter. Adrian reached over and grabbed my hand. His hand was soft and warm like I remembered and it instantly calmed me. The tension drained from my body.

"Would you care to come outside with me?" He asked sounding unsure.

I saw no harm in this, after all this was Adrian. I knew him and surely he wouldn't hurt me right? I knew this and yet my palms became sweaty and my heart rate increased considerably. Shaking my head to clear it of such absurd thoughts, I nodded and he took my hand and led me out to the parking lot. But what if he did hurt me, harm was more than just physical. This was all just becoming too much.

The air was warm expected for a Russian summer, it was actually quite amazing, and reassured me that I had picked the right place to vacation. Fragrances of the many potted plants scattered at regular intervals about the parking lot and surrounding yard of the small café blended together giving off a surprisingly pleasant aroma. Everything seemed perfect, until I remembered why I was here, and who had showed up. I looked up at Adrian who like myself was admiring the beautiful scenery.

"What did you want to tell me, Ivashkov?" His gaze snapped to mine and an almost instantaneous change came over his features. Gone was the smirky devil may care grin I'd grown accustom to. He bit his lip and icy fear ran through me. Whatever he was about to tell me was not good.

"Adrian, just spit it out!" I said masking my fear with exasperation. God he was always such a great drama queen.

"Sydney is my ex." He said so suddenly and quickly I wasn't sure I heard him clearly.

"What?" I asked. I didn't understand. "What does that have to do with me?" And better yet why was he here with her.

"Rose, I came to Russia because like I told you earlier this is where Sydney is assigned. She called me a few days ago and told me. Of course I was excited and happy for her because though we are broken up we stayed friends. I agreed to come see her and then one thing led to another…I didn't mean for it to happen…she didn't even know about you…" He was rambling and he knew it. He was trying to drag out whatever he was trying to say. Even though I had an idea of where this was going, I needed to hear it from the horse's mouth so to speak.

"Adrian, what happened?" I needed him to get straight to the point, this was no time to rant. My patience was running low.

"We were having this get together, all of our friends and a few of Sydney's from med school were there…I was still trying to cope with all the stress I'd been under lately…" He stopped and sighed running his fingers through his hair. "Look long story short, I got drunk and kissed her. It led to a heavy make out session which would have led to clothes removal but Sydney saw your necklace around my neck. You could imagine what happened from there." I remember when I'd just met Adrian he was hung up on this girl. I guess Sydney was that girl. I'd thought he was over her but I guess not.

"And you say you love me…" I said. My eyes stung with unshed tears. "How could you! I thought you were over her? You said she didn't matter!" A stray tear rolled down my cheek, and like that in the domino effect, the tears started pouring. Adrian pulled me into his arms. I didn't pull away I wanted to saver this moment. It was probably the last time he would ever hold me like this. Though I should not even let him be doing this, he cheated on me, break or no break, this was wrong.

"Don't cry." He said wiping the tears from my cheeks. His attempts to soothe me was pointless though because it only made me cry harder. "I swear it, Rose I never meant to hurt you. I know that you probably don't believe me, you have no reason to, but if I could take it back I would. I really do love you but I don't think we could go on like this. You deserve someone who would love you and only you. I can't be that someone." I pulled away knowing he was right but I was blinded by my own hurt and anger. I couldn't see how much hurting me hurt him. But still he was hurting me, breaking my heart.

"Every moment I spent with you, everything I ever said I meant every word, Rose. I never wanted to hurt you." I nodded. I was trying to believe him, but it hurt so much. How could this be happening, I thought everything was going to get better.

"I understand, Adrian. It's probably best if we go our separate ways. The relationship was already taking that turn, but that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you. You hurt me, you shattered my heart. I gave everything to you and you tore me apart." Tears pricked my eyes again but this time I refused to let them fall. Now I had to be strong, I was heartbroken but this was for the best, right? Right?

"So, I guess this is goodbye?" He asked not looking at me. I knew I only had to say it was and he would leave me alone, but did I really want that? Did I really want to never see Adrian Ivashkov ever again? All the memories of the times he made me smile, the times he dried my tears and put my heart back together when that jerk Jesse had shattered it. The answer hit me like a slap in the face. I lunged myself into Adrian's arms.

"No! God no, I can't…I can't do that to us. We were friends before, we can be that again." A dazzling smile lit up Adrian's face. He led me back inside where Christian was being held down by Lissa.

"Do you want us to get banned from this place?" I asked in an attempt to lift my own spirits. It didn't work. My mind was running in cirlces trying to figure out what had just happened. This was just so much to take in. I was no longer engaged, I was single.

Christian's anger was palpable even from across the table. I couldn't focus on that right now though my eyes were trained on where Adrian sat with Sydney who clutched a skinny vanilla latte so tight in her hands I thought the cup might break. I watched as he relayed the news to her and she relaxed instantly. They left soon after but I couldn't calm down. I felt like throwing up every time I heard the happy giggles of a woman in love.

Christian's furious swearing was doing nothing to help the matter. I cracked a smile when Lissa smacked him in the back of the head and told him to shut up though. Man, I was glad they were here. Yes, they Christian included, I'd never tell him that though. I was happy when we finally hit the open road as we headed toward Baia where hopefully, I could forget all about this horrid day and make some new memories which didn't involve insane break ups.

A/N

OMG! Just how sweet is Adrian? Anyone loved reading this as much as I loved writing it? What do you think will happen now? Will Rose be able to actually make new memories? What about the paparazzi? How would they take the news? This chapter especially the Adrian moments was for Cherry slush lover just because she deserves it because I totally freaked her out last chapter! Hope this made up for that… All you Dimitri lovers like myself don't worry Dimka makes his appearance next chapter! Until then, don't forget to review, lovelies.

XXX

Roza


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Hey, guys! Thanks as always for all the love! You all are amazing! Hope you enjoy.

To my amazing beta, Muchas gracias chica! You're pretty awesome and you know it! :D

I own only the plot to this story! VA belongs to Richelle Meed.

Summer Romance.

Chapter 5.

If I had known that the ride to Baia was going to be this long I would not have gotten so excited. I mean I would have, but I would have saved my energy until we were closer. My hopes had been up high, and now I was still waiting to get there. We had been on the road for hours and we were all becoming restless or at least I was. Not to mention the tension in the silver Mercedes. Lissa's mood had dimmed a great deal since we left the cafe. She had believed in her heart that Adrian would never cheat, that he wouldn't hurt me but he had and because she was Lissa, she blamed herself for my broken heart.

Lissa was generally a happy person, it was just who she was but her emotions were always turned on to the max. When she was happy she was ecstatic and you couldn't help but be happy with her but when she was sad or upset, well it was depressing. There was no happy medium with her, and though it would drive me crazy, it was the way she was, take it or leave it. Her moods could get really low, and it often led to her getting really depressed and doing stupid things, which would scare me from time to time. Another thing, she blamed herself for things that she really had no control over, something that tome and time again I had to tell her was not heathy. Say like my break up with Adrian, was now her fault, how I did not know, but she thought it was. She could not have known he would cheat but still she blamed herself, she also had nothing to do with it. But still the guilt was palpable I could practically taste it in the air.

"Hey, Liss?" I called out filling the quiet car. We'd stopped for gas and Christian had gone in the gas station. I hoped he was smart enough to bring back a chocolate bar since I knew for a fact that these people did not have donuts or lattes, or so I thought they didn't. I mean this was Russia. I was suffering from caffeine and sugar withdrawal, and that was never a good thing. A caffeine and sugar deprived Rose was a very cranky Rose.

"Yeah, Rose?" Lissa answered not even looking back at me. Her head rested against the window, eyes trained on the outside world. I knew for a fact that there was nothing interesting out there unless she thought the old man pumping gas into the car of a middle aged woman was. She was just avoiding looking at me and she knew it.

"Stop with the guilt, Lissa." I said simply. I rarely ever called her Lissa, only when I was serious and if I was really pissed it was her full name Vasalissa, she hated that, she never understood why her parents would name her such a long and horrible name. My use of Lissa got her attention and she turned around in her seat to look back at me. My heart broke at the hopeless look in her beautiful green eyes.

"You need to stop," I said."None of what happened with Adrian and I is your fault."

"Rose are you serious? You met him because of me. If I hadn't introduced you guys so long ago none of this would've happened. Don't sit there and give me any of that crap." She sighed deeply, and ran her hands through her hair.

"Liss you didn't know he would cheat, none of us did. Stop blaming yourself for something that was not under your control. Adrian made the decision to cheat, not you. And not everything with him was horrible, I had a good time, we had fun." She nodded and gave me a small sad smile.

"I'm really sorry, Rose. I thought he was different." And so had I. Even though I was always on the fence about my feelings for him. I did think we would end up married, have a house, and some kids. It was natural to think that way. But I knew deep inside the break up was for the best, he was never the one.

"I did too Liss, I did to." That was the truth. I'd thought he was different and I supposed he was. His fling with Sydney had been in a moment of weakness but that did not make it any less wrong. He still hurt me and I didn't know if I could ever get over that. But he was better with her, and I was better off alone.

"Ug." I groaned. "Liss tell your dumb boyfriend he needs to stop the dam car! I need me some sugar!" It had been an hour after the gas stop and I had had enough.

Lissa giggled but I knew she was feeling the effects of no sugar as well. Our love for anything sweet and sugary, preferably chocolate was something we both shared though Lissa was in no way as bad as I was. Ever since our little talk Lissa seemed to be doing better and I was glad for that. Her eyes sparkled again with their usual happiness and that angelic smile appeared on her face. I always wanted to see her like this; she was one of those people that should always be smiling. Christian agreed apparently because one of his hands held one of her's while he drove and navigated the unfamiliar Russian terrain while Lissa held a map and kept her eyes on the GPS which sat on the car's dash.

"I'm not stopping, Rose!" Christian boomed. In what was true Rose Hathaway style, I shot him the finger and a death glare. Lissa laughed outright. He was such an ass, how could she stand being with him all the time.

"Come on, babe. She's right and besides," Lissa said shooting me a meaningful look, "She's nursing a broken heart." I didn't miss the sudden change in Christian's demeanor. We faked hating each other every day but we both knew that was not true. Christian didn't like Adrian very much to begin with and that stunt he pulled only added to that fire. I would have to remember never to leave them in the same room.

"Alright, I'll stop at the next coffee shop." He said. "But it will be a quick stop."

"Thank you." I said gruffly. He was such a doll sometimes.

"Ahh but Rosemarie," Christian said doing a horrible impression of a British accent, "I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for my beautiful girlfriend." A slight blush colored Lissa's cheeks before she looked at me and we both busted up laughing. True to his word Christian stopped 45 minutes later.

"Mmm." I moaned. "This is soooooo good, right Liss?" Lissa didn't answer she took a few moments to savor her drink.

"Mmm yeah, sooooooo, soooooo good." Christian rolled his eyes at the both of us.

I sighed and let the creamy caramel run over my tongue as I savored every sip. Then I nearly choked on it as Lissa leant over and crashed her lips on Christian's. His arms went around her waist as he proceeded to pull her on his lap. She went willingly and for a second they seemed to forget that I was in the very same car. I knew the feeling. I would bet my life that everything faded and in that moment it was just him and her. It wasn't until they pulled apart for air and Christian went on kissing her neck did I draw the line.

"Ehem, I do not want to see that!" Lissa blush bright pink and Christian looked at me apologetically. True concern was written in those ice blue eyes.

"I'll be right back. I'll give you two a few minutes to get it together." I could not help but feel jealous of what they had. Even at our best Adrian and I had felt so distant.

"Rose you don't have to. We can just get going." Lissa said. Christian nodded I didn't miss the looks of lust and want he kept shooting Lissa though.

"Nah you guys take a few minutes. I need some air and to use the restroom anyway." Without another word I hopped out and slammed the door shut.

As I stepped inside the coffee shop, I realized that was not all it was. Christian had not told me it was a land mine, he was so going to get it. Pastries of every sort were on full display. My eyes instantly flew to the chocolate glazed donuts. How the hell did Christian miss these?

"Excuse me," I said in English. When I got no response I switched to Russian, though I knew it was really broken. "May I have two of these please?" I asked pointing to the donuts. A pretty girl who looked about my age with brown hair and eyes smiled at me and got my order ready. I told her I would collect it before leaving then I headed off to use the restroom.

"Thank you." I said smiling at her. She nodded and as she turned to walk away I caught site of her name tag which read Viktoria.

As the long drive continued, I laid my head back against the seat and closed my eyes letting the movement and soft hum of the car soothe me and lull me to sleep. Before I knew it dreams of all the crazy dates Adrian and I went on were flashing through my mind like a movie in slow motion.

"_Come on Adrian! Give me my food!" I said giggling._

"_Come and get it." This was the date that changed me forever, or I had thought at the time. The night when he'd proposed he had taken me on a picnic and we sat on a blanket in the middle of the park. Or well we should've been sitting on a blanket in the park; instead Adrian was trying to get me in the fountain. Because I was refusing he had grabbed my plate filled of pizza and chocolate fudge brownies and now held it above his head. Dam his impressive height. With an animalistic growl and speed he wasn't prepared for I launched myself into the water fountain. I kicked his legs out from under him and as he fell on his ass I skilfully grabbed the plate. That was when he had come up and then down on one knee and asked me to marry him dripping wet right there in the middle of the fountain._

My eyes flew open. Thank you lord or whoever was out there. Just thinking of that night made my chest ache and that dream had only intensified that ache. My mood had plummeted right there with depression and I suddenly found myself wanting to go home. Staying in Russia didn't seem like such a good idea anymore. What was I going to find here that would make me feel better? I had thought it was a good idea, but now I was not so sure.

"Hey Rose? Lissa hollered later when we had gotten to the hotel. The suite that she shared with Christian was right opposite my room purely by co-incidence. I was about to slam the door shut and take a long shower and climb into bed when she'd called my name.

"Yes?" I growled. She stepped out of the room and came over to me.

"I may have an idea of how to cheer you up." She said. Lissa was very intuitive. The girl knew me like the back of her hand and she knew the moment I'd opened my eyes in that car that all was not well.

Half an hour later I was clothed in a red strapless dress that went to mid-thigh. The dress did amazing things to my body. It accented my curves perfectly and clung to me like a second skin. The neckline was pretty deep and it made my boobs look bigger than they were. Not that they needed much more help. I wore a c cup and didn't know how I felt about the dress. I'd gotten it before leaving home without even trying it on because the store was closing but boy was I glad I'd gotten it. I paired it with a pair of silver 6 inch heels and matching jewelery. I left my hair down and added the Smokey eye look with some lip gloss and I was done. Lissa's eyes widened as she took me in.

"OMG! You look breath taking!" She squealed. There was that heightened emotions, he was so happy.

"So do you." I told her and it was true. Lissa wore a jade green dress that matched her eyes. The look was completed with jade stone jewelery and white 6 inch heels. She wore slight make up, not that she needed it and her hair fell down her back in perfect curls .

About 15 minutes later we pulled up to some club that I can't remember the name of. The bass could be heard outside and the line, oh the dam line. It was so long I just wanted to head back to the hotel but Lissa had other plans. She walked up to a guy with red hair and freckles. It took me a minute to realize who it was. When I did I gaped.

"Mase?" I asked. He answered me with a chuckle.

"The one and only, Hathaway."

A/N

So, what did you all think of Adrian's proposal? How do you all think the paparazzi will take the news of Rose's and Adrian's break up? How long do you think Rose could keep it hidden? How long before they come after her wanting answers? Hello, Mason! Welcome aboard! :D Tell me what you thought guys, I can't seem to think of any more questions. For all you Dimitri fans, I know I said he would make his appearance in this chapter, but he'll make that appearance in the next chapter! I promise! Review please? They make me happy and maybe I'll post again soon! No reviews =no Dimitri, :D I kid but seriously, review?

XX

Roza


	7. Chapter 7

A/n

Hola you amazing people! Thank you soooo very much to everyone that has favorite, followed or reviewed on this story! You all are absolutely amazing!

To all of my guess reviewers thank you guys a million times over. I wish I could Pm you and thank you privately but since I can't, well thank you!

To my beta, Mitrioselove who let me just say is really badass, thank you soooo very much for all the work you put into this story! From editing to adding random comments that always make the story better to read, muchas gracias! You know I love you, Hun and I don't care how that sounds: D

I own nothing but the plot!

Summer Romance.

Chapter 6.

I was on sensory overload. Something that did not happen very often. There was just too much activity going on around me. Lights flashing, music blaring, people screaming over to each other. It was hard to find just one thing to focus on. Don't get me wrong, I'd had my share of clubbing escapades and though most of them had been with Adrian, they had all been awesome. I enjoyed going out on the dance floor, letting the music fill me. There was something just so, I don't know freeing about just dancing, no one judged, I could be myself. Everyone looked just as foolish as I did, everyone was just as free. I also felt like a child doing something they shouldn't. Was this where I should be after a break up? Shouldn't I be at home eating ice cream, crying or something like that.

I shook my head trying to clear it of such absurd thoughts. What was wrong with me? I am Rose Hathaway known for my temper and smart ass attitude, not to mention I did not cry. I was most certainly not known for being weak. My parents had brought me up right but this time I could not help my feelings. Things were changing too fast and I felt like I had no control anymore. Just yesterday I thought I knew where my life was heading, I thought I know what my future would hold. Less than a day ago, I was still engaged. Yes we were on a break, but we were still engaged. I had been happy, ready to plan my dream wedding, I even had a dress picked out. I had been ready to start the rest of my forever with Adrian. Funny how quickly things can change.

Once again I found myself questioning coming to Russia. Maybe if I'd stayed back in LA none of this nonsense would've happened. I knew my thinking was unreasonable and unrealistic because Adrian would tell me anyway. He would have done the same thing with me around or not. Truth was, and I was having a hard time facing it was that he cheated on me. He broke my heart, and me trying to make believe like it was not true was only making things harder on myself. That and I had fallen hard for Adrian Ivashkov. Deep down I loved him, and still did. I had spent so much time with him, he was my first love. I have always been told, that did not fade away quickly. Would it be with me forever?

Okay, so our relationship was never perfect I mean he was always under the paparazzi's radar and at times I just couldn't deal with that but there were also those times when we would escape for a couple hours. These were the moments I lived for, the moments I looked forward to. There was something thrilling about the secrecy of which we met but even at our best there was always this distance. I'd thought that it would fade in time but it never had. I really needed to stop thinking about him if I wanted to enjoy tonight and I knew Liss wanted me to enjoy tonight. Him and I were over, and I needed to get this through my thick skul. Tonight was about me, and only me.

"You ok?" Lissa was standing next to me studying my features. We were making our way no scratch that, we were trying to make our way through the throng of gyrating bodies and more often than not I found myself pressed up against some horny pig.

Some guy put his hands on Lissa's hips and started grinding up against her ass; she cringed and before I could react her hands were balled into fists and nearly in the guy's face. Proud moment of the night for sure. Lissa was not a violent person by any nature, but she could get herself out of situations like these. My little friend was not so little anymore. Ever since she had moved in with us and even before, she and I had been training because Lissa thought she was too dependent and needed to be tougher. I was more than eager to show her some moves, seeing as I loved fighting.

All her life she had always had someone there whether it was her parents or her older brother, Andre, someone was always there to get her out of tough situations and when they died, she truly felt that loss and vowed that she would protect herself from any harm and apparently protecting her best friend who really didn't need her protection fell under protecting herself. It didn't mean she liked hitting people though but this was different. She had a caring nature, and preferred helping people, but when needed she stood up for what was right. My friend was a badass and though that side of her rarely came out to play, you couldn't tell that those slender arms were capable of breaking your nose or fracturing your jaw just by looking at her.

You could tell that she worked out though, despite the fact that she looked and dressed like she belonged in a magazine her legs and stomach were toned, and though she did not have as much abs as Christian or me, she did have some. But she did not have to fight for herself for too long. Like a loyal little puppy Christian was in the guy's face before Lissa got a punch in, and she did not look happy. I could see that she really wanted to punch this guy, her fists were still clenched where they rested in a gentle grip in Christian's hands but the words that left his lips stopped her. I have yet to know how he saw that he had been talking to Mason.

"Whoa, whoa, no touchy touchy, keep the hands off the merchandise." He growled his voice was calm but his eyes flashed blue fire. After that him and Mason walked beside us at all times. Unfortunately, it didn't stop these men. Either they were far too drunk to comprehend what was going on around them or they just didn't care. What was it with these foreign men, brave souls. Though a lot of them were hot it did not mean I wanted to be touched.

"Yea Liss, I'm good." I yelled, stifling a laugh. This place was loud, techno music blasted through the speakers making the building shake. The smell of sweat, cheap perfume and liquor filled the air.

Finally we made our way to the bar. It had taken far too long, but in the end I knew it would be worth it. I needed a drink in order to continue this night. I was so glad to get away from that crowd. I wasted no time hopping onto a stool, and settling myself, I would be here for a bit. My eyes widened as Mason went behind the bar.

"Don't worry Hathaway," He said. "This is my turf." I rolled my eyes and he flashed me one of his trademark grins.

Mason had gone to the same high school with Lissa, Christian Adrian and I. We'd always been pretty close but he moved over here after graduation. In my search for a vacation spot I hadn't even remembered that this was where Mason lived. Mason had not done much to stay in contact though. It was like he had vanished. Maybe it was what he had needed, Mason had had problems no one knew about, not even me.

"So, what can I get you ladies?" Mase asked I looked over to see that Lissa had hopped on a stool beside me. Christian was nowhere in sight. For being her loyal guard dog, he was not doing a good job.

"The strongest shot you've got Mase," I shouted, knowing he would probably not hear me.

He gave me a look that seemed to say you sure? I nodded again and he looked at Lissa who pointed at a mudslide while giving him a look that seemed to say really Mason? You don't know what I drink? Liss had always liked her girly drinks. Me I was a straight liquor kind of girl. Yes, it had gotten me in trouble but hey whatever. I rolled my eyes at their antics and turned to look around. Maybe I could find someone here to help get Adrian out of my head. I was starting to give up on that simply because I was not sure that was even possible and because I couldn't make out any significant features in the throng of gyrating bodies. They all moved as one like a herd of elephants ready to charge. Not only that, would any of them even speak English?

"Oh Rosie," Mason said. "Your drink has been in front of you for quite some time, you know." I looked up at Mason's voice and was surprised to see that my drink was indeed in front of me on the counter. Lissa was watching me with concern. They worried far too much. I was on the hunt.

"Stop it Liss, I'm fine." I said rolling my eyes and sticking my tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes back at me, taking a small sip of her drink. Flashing her a grin, I grabbed my drink and swallowed in one gulp. Instantly regretting it, I started coughing. My eyes watered and I wanted to throw up. Mason and Christian were nearly on the ground they were laughing so hard. I didn't even notice that he had returned. Of course he would get back just in time to see this. Lissa stared at me with concern her drink long forgotten; she placed her hands immediately on my back and chest.

"Wha…what the fuck was that?" I asked a few minutes later when I could breathe again.

"The strongest shot we've got here. If I remember correctly that was what you asked for?" He said those hazel eyes sparkling. What a fucking bastard. He did that on purpose. He could have warned me.

"You gave her Russian vodka?" Lissa growled. Christian's chuckle earned him a hard smack to the back of his head.

"She did ask for the strongest thing we had, Liss. Even when I asked her if she was sure." Mason said trying to justify his actions. They started arguing both in Russian and English as I watched on in amusement. Liss was clearly over reacting. Maybe she had drank more of her drink than I thought. This was just ridiculous.

"Alright, alright!" I growled when I'd had enough of their bickering. "Liss I'm fine and Mason, make me another drink." Mason chuckled and went to work.

Some sappy slow song came on only fueling my constant supply of the moments Adrian and I shared so when Mason placed my drink in front of me I again swallowed the liquid in a gulp. This time though I did not start coughing. The alcohol burnt my throat as it went down but I welcomed it. The pain distracting me from the ache in my chest. A few more shots and I was feeling good. I was not drunk but I was pretty dam tipsy. Looking around I noticed Lissa and Christian dancing or more like dry humping a few feet away. Mason had gone off to another customer after giving me another drink. Basically, I was a lone even though I was in a club and people surrounded me. Great, this was sure to make me feel so much better.

It wasn't until a scent that did not belong in this place hit me did I look up and instantly I was trapped. His eyes captured mine and I could not for the life of me look away even if I wanted to and I did not want to. Holy fuck where the hell had this come from. There was something about those chocolate colored orbs that called to me. It was like there was an invisible force pulling me toward him. Was he a magnet and I his opposite end. My stool scraped across the floor as I drew it nearer to his and to my astonishment he met me half way with his own stool. I was growing brave, maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe just maybe a little of the old Rose was shining through. Either way I was happy it was happening.

I finally looked away from his eyes only to have my gaze land on his lips. Those where even better. Those lips looked soft and smooth, the only thought that infiltrated my mind in that moment was kiss him Rose, kiss him. I was certain he would be one hell of a kisser. With self-control I didn't know I had I forced my eyes away from his lips and trailed them down his body. Fucking hell. He was tall, about six seven and muscular with brown shoulder length hair, he was clothed in black leather pants, a black shirt, and black leather boots.

Either I'd had far more to drink than I had originally thought, or my eyes were deceiving me because he wore a long brown jacket which quite frankly looked like it belonged in a western movie. His outfit was so out there, but on him I would ask for nothing else. It was more of a cowboy duster than a jacket and yet he made it look graceful. The jacket did nothing to hide the muscles beneath his black shirt. I wanted to run my hands up and down his chest and back and even further south. Then get my fingers tangled in his glorious locks. God, this man was a god and when he spoke moisture pooled between my legs. Please speak english, though now I was not so sure that really mattered.

He spoke quickly in what I assumed was Russian and a frown came on my face. He smiled a little when he noticed I did not understand him. "I'm Dimitri." Oh god that accent was going to be the death of me.

"I…I'm Rose." I said. Stupid Rose, did you have to stutter? I wanted to smack myself in the head but Dimitri just smiled and boy was it sexy. This man was turning me on without even trying.

"Nice to meet you, Roza." Roza? Who was Roza? Was he mixing me up with someone else? Oh god I hoped not, I wanted this man to take me home. I could not, no would not survive if there was someone else. God what was wrong with me? I had only just met him I didn't even know anything about him and here I was fantasizing about him. He would sure be one strong lover.

"No, it's Rose." I said wanting him to clear up his mistake.

"I know," He said his eyes sweeping over my body and lingering a while longer on my breasts and hips, "Roza is your name in Russian." For the first time since he had been saying Roza, I paid attention to how he rolled his R's. Oh god, that would feel amazing in some certain part of me.

"Can I kiss you?" I found myself asking without meaning to. "I mean, never mind just forget that I said that." Did I seriously just do that? What the hell was wrong with me. Just because the man was too hot for words did not mean I had to melt like butter on a hot day.

His chuckle was like warm caramel dripping off a spoon and I found myself becoming warm just by the sound. Then my breath caught as he leant in and slowly oh so slowly his lips met mine in a gentle peck. It was nothing like I had been expecting. It was not much our lips barely touched, but I could feel how soft they were, how firm and I wanted more. I could not believe he gave me a kiss. I hardly even knew this man and yet he made me feel different than any other guy ever could. Even with Adrian kissing, not even kissing, more like a peck had never felt this good. I crushed my lips harder against his and with only a bit of teasing on his part I opened up and let him in. Hell, I couldn't stop it if I'd tried and I did not want to.

"Beautiful, you are so beautiful." He said studying my face. I wondered what I looked like to him.

I knew I looked good, I had the attention of more guys than I could count on a normal day, but as stated earlier there was something different about him. I felt like I needed him to approve of me which really was stupid. How could someone I've just met have this effect on me? Our eyes met again and I swore I saw lust in those orbs. Well, I knew mine showed lust. Our lips met again more passionate and fierce than before. The world faded and the loud sounds of the club was merely a hum in the back of my mind until there was just us. I think I had found myself one hell of a distraction.

"Dimitri." I said against his lips. All my senses were trained on him; his smell wrapped around me until I was nothing but a puddle of melted goo ready and waiting for him to mole and shape me into whatever he wanted.

"Come back to my place with me Roza." He whispered into my lips.

Somehow, in the midst of our kissing our stools had become one and I was practically sitting between Dimitri's legs my legs wrapped around his waist. God we must have looked a sight, but I did not care. My fingers were tangled in his hair and for a second I thought I was imagining it because let's face it; I'd had a lot of Russian vodka shots tonight. As I looked into his eyes, I knew I was not imagining, he had asked me to come home with him and the look in those eyes made me want to melt and do anything he asked and if I thought his eyes were dark before, now they were darker. Butterflies flittered in my belly and I realized that he was waiting on an answer.

"Take me with you." I said. My voice betraying how desperately I needed to leave with him. Not that he seemed to care.

A/N

Hello, Dimitri, welcome, finally! :D so guys, what did you think? Was it good? What do you think of Lissa being able to fight? Is it a good idea or is there a reason why her character is as it is? Lemon next chapter, anyone? Well maybe, but I need to know what you guys think, so no reviews = no lemon. Oh? I can't do that you say? Try me. You wanna know what I'd write if I don't do the lemon don't you? Well, I could skip right to the morning after or do a third person pov about Sydrian,: D the possibilities are endless. Ok, ok I kid but it's always nice to know what you guys think. Lets me know that people are actually reading. Let it be known that I write because I love doing it, not because I want reviews, though I love them. Ok, this has gone on long enough. Let me know whether you want a lemon or not. Until next time, take care you lovely people!

XX

Roza


End file.
